


То, что осталось

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: борьба Данте со скверными снами
Relationships: Вергилий х Данте х Триш
Kudos: 8





	То, что осталось

**Author's Note:**

> бета Miarra  
> текст отчасти вдохновлён "Видениями Ви", отчасти - артом https://twitter.com/zmea_art/status/1139283517593063431
> 
> Жанр: драма, флафф  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Предупреждения: ООС, AU, вольное обращение с матчастью, неадекватное поведение персонажей, групповой секс, инцест, квазиинцест  
> Примечание: действие происходит между аниме и четвёртой игрой

Мрачная тень приходит в сон Данте, разгоняет фарфорово-бледной крошащейся рукой привычный кошмар и пафосно требует:  
– Вспомни лицо брата своего!  
Данте просыпается в холодном поту, долго умывается, а потом тихо плачет, присев на бортик душевой кабинки.  
На следующую ночь тень возвращается: ни вино, ни близость женщины ей не помеха.  
– Ты ничего не оставил на острове Маллэ, Данте сын Спарды? – эхо вопроса отдаётся в ушах, даже когда Данте садится в кровати.  
– Оставил, – признаётся он следующей ночью, валясь на колени перед тенью израненного Вергилия. – Только не на острове, а в Аду. Я убил его, убил! – кричит он тени. – Я ничего не забыл, я помню.  
Утром его тошнит от боли, но организм полудемона слишком крепок для банальной рвоты, и страдание, ставшее почти физическим, не находит выхода. Данте остаётся наедине со своей утратой – необратимой, кошмарной, окончательной.  
– Вернись, – приказывает ему тень Вергилия. – Возьми меч, ту женщину и вернись.  
– Как? – спрашивает Данте утром, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
Потом он звонит по очереди Леди, Моррисону и Энцо и каждому говорит: "Мне нужны деньги, как можно больше, как можно скорее. Мне нужно вернуться на остров Маллэ".  
Леди говорит: "Ты с ума сошёл, что ты там забыл?"  
Моррисон говорит: "Узнаю, что можно сделать".  
Ответ Энцо невнятен – недавно он сменил алкоголь на наркотики и почти разучился разговаривать.  
Данте говорит Моррисону: "Я возьму любой заказ. Любой".  
Он согласен убить какого-нибудь бандита, если за это заплатят достаточно, чтобы тень перестала приходить по ночам.  
Теперь она ничего не говорит, просто стоит рядом и ждёт пробуждения, вместе с Данте слушая голос матери, зовущей Вергилия.  
Леди звонит, чтобы сказать:  
– Я продала дом Аркама. Хватит на то, чтобы нанять корабль туда и обратно.  
– То есть, ты поняла, что я там забыл, – отвечает Данте.  
– Идиот, – говорит Леди. – Будешь должен.  
– Попробую раздобыть что-нибудь стоящее, – откликается Данте. Он знает, что никогда не сможет заработать достаточно денег, и рассчитывает только на какой-нибудь ценный артефакт.  
Ему нужна Триш, потому что у неё меч Спарда, а в мече – амулет, на который, Данте уверен, откликнется душа Вергилия, что бы там от неё ни осталось.  
Триш в отъезде и каждую ночь до её возвращения Данте проводит в обществе мрачной тени.  
– Может, потрахаемся? – в шутку предлагает он, задержав в уме сон перед пробуждением. Затрещина ощущается, как настоящая.

– Нело Анжело? – безжалостно уточняет Триш, когда Данте спрашивает, как был устроен лучший из бойцов Мундуса.  
Оказывается, она была создана уже после него и не знает ничего полезного.  
– Я должен его найти, – говорит Данте. – Обязан.  
– Он мёртв, Данте. После такого не выживают. – Триш прикасается к его плечу, и Данте стискивает кулаки, чтобы не дёрнуться, не превратиться. Адский огонь пожирает его душу, он в любой момент может забыть о том, что он человек.  
– Не он, – цедит Данте сквозь зубы. – Я не могу, Триш, я должен, – он почти воет.  
– Хорошо, – говорит Триш. – Я с тобой.  
Данте судорожно вздыхает.

Корабль – моторная яхта, лучшие годы которой прошли давным-давно. Капитан – хмурый, смуглый, носатый – говорит, что высадит их на острове и бросит якорь на безопасном расстоянии. Он собирается ждать неделю.  
– Больше, чем достаточно, – говорит Данте. Он смотрит только на остров. Если понадобится перебрать его по камушку, чтобы докопаться до того, что осталось от Вергилия, он переберёт, через когти просеет. Знать бы только, в какой стороне искать.  
– Но как вы поймёте, что нас пора подобрать? – спрашивает Триш. Капитан выдаёт ей сигнальный пистолет и три ракеты.  
– Один выстрел – "оставь нас и уходи", два – "забери", – поясняет он.  
– Три? – спрашивает Триш.  
– "Забери нас отсюда немедленно", – криво улыбается капитан. – Не знаю, что вы там забыли, ребята, но место это гиблое.  
– Ещё какое, – вздыхает Триш. – Но у нас нет выбора.  
– Выбор есть всегда, – ворчит капитан.  
Он обходит остров на малой скорости: везде сплошные скалы, негде не то что пристать, а подойти к берегу.  
– Доплывём, – говорит Данте, теряя терпение. Расстояния всего метров триста, волны лениво ласкают почти ровный пляж. Под водой – острые обломки скал, яхте не подойти, даже лодка-плоскодонка не проскользнёт среди них.  
– Ты кто такой, парень, спортсмен? – спрашивает капитан.  
– Аластора взял? – деловито интересуется Триш. Данте молча протягивает ей злонравный меч рукоятью вперёд. Клинок успевает хлебнуть его крови и соглашается послужить Триш.  
У капитана отвисает челюсть.  
– Вот чёрт, – говорит он.  
Триш превращается, крылья Аластора разворачиваются у неё за спиной.  
– Кто быстрее, Данте! – весело кричит она и стремглав несётся к берегу.  
Данте прыгает в воду.  
Разумеется, он не успевает. Разумеется, Триш не хватает демонической силы, чтобы добраться до суши. Они встречаются на скале, едва торчащей из воды. Данте приходится то карабкаться, то ползти по камням у самой поверхности, Триш ждёт его и отдыхает.  
– Ну и хаос, – говорит она, глядя на искорёженный мыс. – Не представляю, как мы найдём здесь хоть что-нибудь.  
– Триш, – просит Данте.  
Она прикусывает губу, потом улыбается.  
– Найдём, – говорит она. – Просто я не знаю как.  
Шатаясь, оскальзываясь и поддерживая друг друга, они добираются до берега. Приходится переплыть небольшую заводь глубиной в два-три метра и шириной в десять. "Курортное местечко, – с горечью думает Данте. – Только нам не до отдыха".

– Триш, – он не может сказать ей "ищи", словно собаке, но именно это ему и нужно. Чтобы она доверилась своему демоническому чутью и искала.  
Ничего не объясняя, она хватает его за грудки, дёргает к себе и яростно кусает за губы.  
– Ай!.. – Данте прижимает руку ко рту. Триш облизывается, и он видит, какие острые у неё клыки.  
– Мне нужна твоя кровь, чтобы настроиться на него, – презрительно бросает Триш и отворачивается.  
"То есть, чтобы отыскать меня, ты пробовала кровь Вергилия? – думает Данте почти с ужасом. – Нело Анжело?.. Или хватило рекламы агентства, в котором берутся за любую работу, кроме заказных убийств?"  
Ему уже не нужно спать, чтобы почувствовать присутствие мрачной тени. Она здесь, совсем рядом, готова положить руку на плечо или отвесить затрещину, как тогда, за пошлость.  
"Я схожу с ума", – понимает Данте. Дома он бы выпил как следует и лёг спать, но что он может сделать здесь, пока Триш сосредоточенно смотрит по сторонам, взвешивая меч Спарду в руке, а у него голова идёт кругом и колени подкашиваются от нестерпимого ожидания?..  
– Прекрати, – говорит Триш. – Или мне придётся тебя пристрелить.  
– Только пристрелить? – уточняет Данте. На сердце становится чуть-чуть полегче, но только чуть-чуть.  
– Если отрезать тебе голову, ты будешь мешать ещё меньше, но она, пожалуй, может и не прирасти обратно за неделю. – Триш оценивающе разглядывает его.  
Она, конечно, шутит, но Данте не сомневается: если ей понадобится отрубить ему голову, она так и сделает.  
– Можешь пристрелить, если это поможет, – говорит он.  
Триш недовольно вздыхает.  
– Пойдём, – говорит она через минуту. – Начинать в любом случае нужно с замка.

– Это оружие, которым он пользовался в башне. – Данте смущён. Он взял Беовульфа только из сентиментальности.  
– Хорошо, тогда дай мне Ифрита. – Триш протягивает руку, и Данте вручает ей второй набор из сапог и перчаток. Плюс демонического оружия: его можно носить с собой сколько угодно, оно не занимает места, в отличие от огнестрельного. Меч, конечно, тоже приходится таскать за спиной, его в искорку не превратишь и в карман не сложишь, но и так неплохо.  
Мысли об оружии помогают немного сосредоточиться, и Данте понимает, что последние несколько дней провёл как будто в непрерывном кошмаре без пробуждения. Необходимость найти Вергилия пригнала его сюда, вот он здесь – и медлит. Почему?..

От замка остались одни развалины.  
– Нам нужно вниз, – говорит Триш, и Данте, разумеется, не спорит.  
Пользуясь перчатками, сапогами и всеми тремя мечами они прорубают себе дорогу вертикально вниз, расширяя разломы и раскидывая куски стен. Если для прыжка слишком высоко, они раскрывают крылья и планируют. Триш возвращает Данте Спарду, потому что сама не может использовать всю его силу. Подземелья кажутся бесконечными.  
В какой-то момент Триш останавливается и говорит:  
– Где-то здесь.  
– Что? – Данте вздрагивает.  
– Проход. – Она неуверенно пожимает плечами.  
"Проход в мир демонов, – думает Данте. – Это очень хреново и очень хорошо одновременно".  
Он оглядывается по сторонам: – сплошные обломки, кирпичи, куски скалы и каменные блоки, всё вперемешку. Что-то шуршит за завалом, и Данте бросается к нему – как раз чтобы встретить трёх марионеток, выскочивших из щели между большими камнями.  
Убивая их, он заливается счастливым, безумным смехом. Раз здесь есть демоны, есть врата в Ад, значит, он найдёт Вергилия. Найдёт и отведёт к себе домой, чтобы никогда больше не оставлять одного.  
"Как же тебя угораздило", – думает он с гневом и горечью. Раньше одно приближение к этой мысли причиняло такую боль, что оставалось только напиться до беспамятства. Теперь он может об этом думать.  
Не замечая усталости, он расталкивает загораживающие дорогу куски скалы, отмахивается от сыплющихся на голову кирпичей и камней и решительно идёт в темноту по почти целому коридору. Триш следует за ним, и Данте сдерживает шаг, чтобы ей не приходилось бежать. Хотя он очень, очень спешит.  
Они наталкиваются на новые завалы, и Данте превращается в демона, а Триш Ифритом плавит камни, чтобы пробиться дальше.  
Она останавливается у вполне материальной и надёжной с виду стены:  
– Здесь направо.  
Данте и сам чувствует близость демонов.  
– Пойдём напрямик, – говорит он, вонзая меч в каменную кладку.  
Стена оказывается солидной, толщиной почти в метр. Но когда Данте очень нужно, он может пробить любую стену.  
Он успевает слегка запыхаться, поэтому демонов, которые их приветствуют, поджаривает электричеством Триш.  
– Недурно, – говорит Данте, достреливая корчащихся чудищ.  
Триш победно улыбается.  
"Ты такая красивая", – некстати думает Данте.  
– Спасибо, что пошла со мной, – говорит он вслух.  
Улыбка становится шире. Триш как будто говорит: "Разве я могла пустить тебя сюда одного?"

Они находят спальню с большим зеркалом – такую же, как Данте видел в замке, или другую, он не помнит. Это место ещё безумнее, чем он, и это странным образом успокаивает.  
Зеркало и есть проход, но связь между мирами кажется непрочной.  
– Осмотрись, – бросает Триш от порога. – Я покараулю.  
А Данте так рассчитывал на её помощь!.. Он понятия не имеет, что нужно делать.  
Обходит комнату по кругу, заглядывает в каждый шкаф, выдвигает ящики бюро и ночных столиков. Тут никто никогда не жил, Данте точно это знает, но всюду лежат вещи, какие могли бы лежать в старом доме в Редгрейв-сити, в доме, из которого он бежал, забыв собственное имя.  
– А тебя где носило? – горько спрашивает он вслух и понимает, что тень, от которой он никак не мог избавиться, пропала. – Где ты? – оборачивается он к центру комнаты от очередного шкафа. – Почему ушёл?  
"Потому что я здесь, идиот", – вот что мог бы сказать на это Вергилий. Но где именно?!  
Понимание подбрасывает Данте на месте, как пробуждение от дурного сна. Он останавливается у зеркала и, не задумываясь, направляет острие Спарды себе в грудь. Он не знает, что должно произойти. Он хочет вынуть из меча амулет Вергилия, чтобы предложить ему подношение и призвать демона жертвой.  
Перед тем, как лишиться чувств, он видит, что плащ его отражения синеет, а лицо покрывается ломаными тёмными линиями, будто трещинами.

– Данте. – Триш трясёт его за плечи. Меч Спарда – на своём месте у неё за спиной. – Ты с ума сошёл?  
– Уф. Не знаю, – он садится и тут же панически оглядывается. Тень здесь, он знает, но видит её не сразу. Силуэт Вергилия сидит на кровати возле изголовья, и Данте чувствует на себе его взгляд.  
"Значит, вот так выглядит душа мертвеца?.. – растерянно думает он. – Или галлюцинация?.."  
– Ты его видишь? – сглотнув, спрашивает он.  
– Нет, – раздражённо говорит Триш. – Но чувствую. У меня от него волосы дыбом.  
– По-моему, твоя причёска в полном порядке, – дежурно отшучивается Данте.  
– Болван. Болваны. – Она гневно оглядывается на силуэт Вергилия. – Оба.  
Силуэт пожимает плечами, Данте тоже.  
– Пойдёмте отсюда. Нам ещё наверх выбираться.  
"Об этом я не подумал", – запоздало соображает Данте.

Триш перелетает с одной крошечной площадки на другую, с одного неверного выступа на следующий – и добирается наверх первой.  
– А ты как? – спрашивает Данте у тени. У того, что осталось от Вергилия.  
То, что осталось от Вергилия, молча рассеивается в воздухе, и Данте становится страшно, но потом он вновь чувствует привычное присутствие и разворачивается на месте, чтобы увидеть тень брата перед собой.  
– Значит, сможешь выбраться за мной? – уточняет он для надёжности.  
Тень кивает.  
Данте не может повторить фокус Триш. Он слишком тяжёлый, особенно в демонической форме. Там, где она спокойно отдыхала, он не может задержаться и на мгновение – завал не выдерживает его веса, камни шатаются, грозя обрушиться и увлечь его за собой.  
Данте некогда ползать по этому хаотичному колодцу туда-сюда, пытаясь выбраться. Он то летит, то карабкается, то прыгает, а то и просто лезет вверх, как обычный человек. Невесомая тень иногда показывается ему, словно успокаивая: "Я здесь, я тебя не оставил".  
"Не вздумай сбегать! – молит её Данте мысленно. – Я забрался за тобой аж сюда. Не смей исчезать снова!"  
Когда он останавливается наверху, Триш кладёт ему руку на одно плечо, тень – на другую.  
– Спасибо, – говорит он им обоим.  
– На берег, – говорит Триш и идёт вперёд, не оглядываясь.  
"Ей не по себе из-за тебя, ты знаешь? – думает Данте для тени, но та не отвечает ни мыслью, ни словом, ни жестом. – Не слышишь. Значит, придётся разговаривать с тобой вслух". Он вздыхает, понимая, что по-настоящему близок к безумию, клиническому сумасшествию.

Обратная дорога вылетает у него из памяти, как только он, оказавшись в офисе, оглядывается на тень и убеждается, что та здесь, рядом с ним, никуда не делась, не потерялась в дороге.  
– Я как-нибудь зайду, – говорит Триш и сразу уходит. Наверняка понимает, что Данте сейчас не в себе.  
– Вергилий, – произносит он, когда двери за Триш наконец закрываются.  
То, что осталось от его брата, не отвечает.  
Он подходит к тени вплотную, прикасается к ней – пальцы покалывает, как от слабых электрических разрядов, но плоти он не находит.  
От его брата остался призрак, способный разговаривать с ним только во сне.  
– Ты ведь сможешь вернуться? – спрашивает Данте, пытаясь разглядеть лицо призрака. – Восстановиться полностью.  
То, что осталось от Вергилия, не отвечает, но, подняв призрачную руку, касается плеча Данте.  
– Если я могу тебе помочь, скажи как, – умоляет Данте.  
Призрак подносит ладонь к его лицу. Он чувствует покалывание на губах.  
– Не болтать лишнего? – спрашивает он.  
Призрак кивает.  
Данте вздыхает, представляя себе жертву, которую требует от него Вергилий: молчать, когда он должен столько рассказать, о стольком спросить!.. Он, конечно, согласен задавать только вопросы, на которые можно отвечать жестами, но им так давно нужно было поговорить!..

То, что осталось от Вергилия, словно знает, что Данте необходимо его присутствие. Он уходит сам, только когда Данте моется. Всё время, пока Данте в конторе, он рядом. Когда Данте идёт поесть или в парк с Патти, призрак остаётся дома. Когда Данте охотится, призрак отправляется с ним.  
Однажды, когда дело становится по-настоящему жарким, и Данте зажимают в угол, на демонов обрушиваются призванные мечи.  
В ту ночь, когда они возвращаются домой, Данте прорывает. Он начинает со "спасибо" и уже просто не может остановиться, вываливая на призрак брата всё, что происходило с ним после их первого расставания в Редгрейв-сити. Словно ребёнок, он жалуется на страх и одиночество, на тоску, на голод и лишения, которые ему пришлось перенести. Он рассказывает о Нелл, Грю, о Джессике – обо всём, что приходит ему в голову. Когда он доходит до первого визита Триш, то понимает, что призрак показывает на бутылку виски.  
– Прости, – говорит Данте. – Я просто не могу больше.  
Призрак не отвечает.  
Чтобы уснуть, Данте напивается, как в семнадцать лет, и теперь ему приходится для этого выпить ещё больше. Он так и не может заткнуться окончательно, но теперь возвращается к приятным воспоминаниям, к детству, каждая его реплика начинается с "а помнишь?.."  
В конце концов хмель берёт над ним верх, язык начинает заплетаться. Данте засыпает мордой на столе, оттолкнув пустой стакан.  
В последний момент ему кажется, будто вместо призрака он видит нормального брата, но у него нет сил даже на то, чтобы посмотреть ещё раз.  
Сон его пуст и спокоен – ни горя, ни кошмаров.

На следующий день призрак касается его, и Данте кажется – или он просто хочет так думать, – что прикосновение это ощутимее прежних. Вечером Вергилий отправляется на охоту вместе с ним. Им везёт, демонов целое стадо. Данте развлекается от души, но успевает заметить, что призрак держится на расстоянии и только иногда атакует призванными мечами. Данте краем глаза видит, что один из противников подбирается к Вергилию и готов атаковать.  
"Ты же не можешь его не видеть!" – он всё равно зовёт брата.  
Катана такая же призрачная, как хозяин, но Данте узнаёт безжалостный блеск Ямато, после которого демон валится на землю, аккуратно разрубленный надвое, а Вергилий вкладывает меч в ножны, стоя в добрых десяти шагах от него.  
Потом Данте самого увлекает бой, и он уже не может так внимательно следить за призрачным Вергилием.

Моррисон удивляется трудолюбию Данте, который больше не перебирает заказами и перестал ныть об их невыгодности – он всё равно оставляет себе столько денег, чтобы хватало на самое необходимое, а остальное отдаёт Леди. Та не отказывается, но никогда не напоминает Данте о его фантастическом долге за наём корабля.  
Леди и Моррисон не знают о призраке, не могут его чувствовать, но всё равно стараются не заходить в контору лишний раз.  
Патти – другое дело. Ей всё нипочём. Однажды она пробегает сквозь Вергилия, ничего не заметив. Того это, вероятно, расстраивает, и он начинает уходить наверх при её появлении. Данте готов отказать малявке от дома, но когда он заговаривает об этом с призраком, тот отрицательно качает головой, и Данте кажется, будто он слышит голос Вергилия: "Нет, Данте. Не надо".  
Когда попадается заказ с загадкой, и Данте приходится искать подсказку в старой книге про демонов, Вергилий заглядывает ему через плечо, а потом призрачной рукой указывает на нужный абзац, до которого Данте ещё не успел дойти.  
– Я болван, да? – спрашивает Данте оглядываясь на брата. – Тебе скучно без книжек?  
Призрак не издаёт ни звука, но Данте угадывает тяжёлый, мучительный вздох.  
Теперь у него появляется ещё одна работа – чтение. Иногда он просто переворачивает страницы, когда нужно, иногда читает вместе с Вергилием, и тот терпеливо ждёт, пока Данте доберётся до конца разворота – он читает очень быстро, будто охватывает взглядом и осмысливает всю страницу целиком.

Если заказ не гарантирует участия демонов, Вергилий не всегда отправляется с Данте. Несколько раз он угадывает, но потом выясняется, что его предчувствие небезупречно – иногда им приходится возвращаться домой, ни с кем не сразившись. Данте пьёт и говорит, а Вергилий терпеливо слушает.  
– Как бы я хотел с тобой пофехтовать!.. – в сердцах признаётся Данте однажды. – Другого такого противника не найти!..  
Призрак вздрагивает, застывает, будто парализованный болью или напуганный до полусмерти.  
– Вергилий, – зовёт его Данте. – Прости, я не хотел тебя расстроить. Я... да что я должен сказать-то?!  
Призрак стремительно приближается к нему, а оказавшись совсем рядом, кладёт руки на плечи. Данте закрывает глаза, чтобы не глядеть в это тёмное, смутное, неживое лицо, и вздрагивает тоже. Вместо уже привычного демонического покалывания он чувствует живое тепло. Поднимает руки и, не открывая глаз, гладит Вергилия по пальцам, по тыльным сторонам ладоней в вырезах перчаток, трогает запястья, отодвинув рукава. Потом, скользнув по ним, прикасается к шее, к линии волос. Ощупывая лицо брата, он изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не давить слишком сильно. Надеяться, что однажды он увидит Вергилия живым, и сознавать, что это почти невозможно, больно.  
– Вергилий, – говорит он снова, обнимая призрак брата, чувствуя, что если сожмёт руки чуть-чуть крепче, они просто провалятся сквозь бестелесную тень.  
И ему кажется, что он слышит:  
– Данте.

Если встреча с демонами неизбежна, Вергилий всегда отправляется с Данте. Он никогда не лезет в самую гущу, а если уж приходится, всегда действует быстро и беспощадно – ещё беспощаднее, чем он обошёлся когда-то с Данте – и при этом как-то слишком резко. Нервно.  
Подозрение, которое подобная тактика порождает в душе Данте, совсем ему не нравится. "Эй, – думает он, – ты же не можешь их бояться".  
Когда в следующий раз Вергилий оказывается окружён толпой почти безвредной растительной мелочи, он так срывается с места, так яростно рубит хрупкие неловкие тела, что Данте понимает: именно страх заставляет Вергилия вкладывать в сражение столько злобы, прилагать очевидно лишние усилия для победы даже над жалким противником. Вероятно, Вергилий чувствует себя слабым.  
Данте не знает, как об этом заговорить. Не знает, почему тогда Вергилий – то, что от него осталось – постоянно отправляется на бой вместе с ним. Об этом он мог бы спросить, но призрак не сможет ответить на вопрос "почему".  
Поэтому Данте говорит:  
– Спасибо, что убиваешь демонов вместе со мной. Так ещё веселее, чем в одиночку, хоть и проще.  
Призрак прикасается к его руке, потом подносит свою к лицу – туда, где должен быть рот.  
Закрыв глаза, Данте прикасается к обманчиво тёплым сухим губам. Призрак победно улыбается, а Данте сбегает в ванную, чтобы не зарыдать.  
"Я всё-таки схожу с ума, – думает он. – Разве можно жить в одном доме с призраком и не свихнуться". Но, успокоившись, приходит к выводу, что уж лучше делить кров пусть с очень странным, но всё же реальным – как раз настолько, чтобы угробить слабенького демона, – соседом, чем всю жизнь тосковать из-за прошлого, которое нельзя изменить.

Однажды Леди отваживается заговорить о поездке на остров Маллэ – точнее, о её результате.  
– Данте, где ты его спрятал?.. Вы с Триш молчите, как заговоренные, а ты сильно изменился. Не ленишься, не предлагаешь сыграть в карты и вообще почти паинька. Куда ты дел Вергилия?  
Данте оглядывается на призрака, который стоит возле барной стойки, скрестив руки на груди. И пожимает плечами. Выкручивайся, мол, как хочешь, дорогой младший братец, вытащивший меня буквально с того света.  
Вергилий – этим всё сказано.  
– Нигде, – говорит Данте и отводит взгляд. – Он... призрак. Я его вижу, Триш чувствует, вам с Моррисоном от него не по себе, Патти вообще не замечает. И да, если бы не Триш, я бы думал, что сошёл с ума.  
– Он вон там. – Леди показывает на бар.  
Вергилий телепортируется к столу Данте, присаживается на край.  
Леди моргает.  
– Он там был, – кивает Данте. – Чувство юмора у него осталось. И... слушай, я не могу говорить про Вергилия так, будто его тут нет. Он всё слышит.  
– Ты всё время с ним разговариваешь, – в голосе Леди звучит искреннее сочувствие. Похоже, не к Данте.  
– Не всё время. Иногда молчу.  
Плечи призрака трясутся. От смеха. Данте тоже улыбается и говорит:  
– Вот сейчас он надо мной ржёт.  
– Это естественно, ты же дурачишься, – неожиданно мягко отвечает Леди. – Рада за вас. – Она пытается отыскать взглядом Вергилия, но, конечно же, не находит.

– Ты выставил меня идиотом перед девушкой и доволен, – выговаривает Данте призраку после её ухода.  
Вергилий поворачивается к нему спиной.  
– Ох, прости, прости, я знаю, что у тебя почти нет развлечений. Хочешь, отыщем каких-нибудь демонов и убьём их?..  
Вергилий вздрагивает.  
– Я убью их для тебя, – озвучивает Данте то, о чём раньше не хотел думать. Он и сам часто поглощает энергию убитых демонов, но когда она ему не нужна, Вергилий, если он рядом, может её забрать.  
Вергилий оборачивается к нему, и Данте чувствует на себе его тяжёлый пристальный взгляд.  
– Если я убью для тебя кого-нибудь по-настоящему сильного, тебе станет лучше? – чтобы задать этот вопрос, Данте требуется вся его отвага, а голос всё равно подрагивает. Он до одури боится обидеть Вергилия.  
Тот не двигается пару мгновений, потом неуверенно кивает.  
– Это хорошо, – говорит Данте.  
И ему тут же приходит в голову совершенно дикая и оттого абсолютно восхитительная мысль.  
– Если я убью себя, ты оживё?..  
Кулак призрака оказывается и твёрдым, и наэлектризованным, удар уступает в силе настоящему совсем чуть-чуть, а по скорости превосходит его настолько, что Данте не успевает уклониться и впечатывается в стену, чуть-чуть промахнувшись мимо развешанного на ней оружия.  
– Понял, – говорит он, слизывая кровь с разбитой губы. Затылок гудит, как колокол, боль отдаётся даже в висках. – Ух, ну ты силён.  
Снова Вергилий оказывается рядом. И... целует Данте.  
То есть, на самом деле он попросту жадно пьёт его кровь, облизывая крошечную ранку языком одновременно колючим и тёплым.  
Тело Данте, безмозглый кусок мяса, реагирует нелепо и предсказуемо. Вместо боли гудящую голову заливает возбуждение, член упирается в штаны. Он неловко касается плеч призрака, не зная, хочет оттолкнуть или, наоборот, притянуть поближе.  
Ранка затягивается, Вергилий отстраняется сам.  
Стоит, низко опустив голову.  
– Если ты хочешь попросить прощения, – немного прерывисто говорит Данте, – то всё в порядке. Я не обиделся. И я не буду себя убивать. Но если тебе нужна моя кровь – возьми, бери, сколько хочешь. Ты сам знаешь, как нелегко меня прикончить. – Он улыбается. – Но сейчас, если ты не против, я схожу умыться.  
На самом деле ему просто необходимо как можно скорее подрочить, и остаётся только надеяться, что призрачный Вергилий неспособен заметить настолько телесный факт.  
Отступив ещё на шаг, он пропускает Данте мимо себя – к спасительной двери в заднюю часть здания.

Данте не сразу решается предаться самоудовлетворению – не знает, не нарушит ли Вергилий его уединение, но тот не приходит, и Данте, стыдливо, словно зелёный юнец, дрочит, стоя под горячей водой и опираясь левой рукой о стену. Ему чудовищно стыдно, хорошо и плохо одновременно. В фантазиях нет никакой нужды – достаточно воспоминания о жадном прикосновении призрака, чтобы возбудиться и кончить за пару минут. Он успевает представить, как могло бы быть хорошо, если бы Вергилий прикоснулся не только к губам, как было бы жутко и восхитительно, если бы он решил потрогать всего Данте. Позволив себе на секунду вообразить, что обнимает живого обнажённого Вергилия, Данте кончает с мучительным стоном.  
"Только не вламывайся, ради всего святого", – молит он призрака. Обычно тот пользуется открытыми дверями и не ходит сквозь стены, но Данте знает – он может.  
Вергилий не появляется, и Данте смывает с себя пыль, пот и похоть ледяной водой. "А что, если он заглянул, а я не заметил?.." – мысль заставляет его похолодеть так, что вода кажется тёплой.  
– Вергилий, ты здесь? – негромко спрашивает он вслух, но не дожидается ответа.  
Когда он возвращается в офис, то застаёт Вергилия за столом. Он сидит, опираясь подбородком на сложенные руки, и смотрит на портрет.  
Данте осторожно касается призрачной макушки, Вергилий вздрагивает и поворачивает к нему лицо.  
– Пойдём спать? – говорит Данте.  
Он не знает, спит ли Вергилий, но уже несколько раз обнаруживал его лежащим поверх одеяла рядом с собой. Наверное, он просто не может укрыться по-человечески. Если бы мог – Данте был бы не против делить с ним ложе. Да что угодно не против, только бы с ним.  
Когда Вергилий встаёт, Данте чудится, будто тяжёлый антикварный стул сдвигается на пару миллиметров.

– Ты спишь вообще? – спрашивает он, уже устроившись в постели. Он не стесняется раздеваться при Вергилии. Тот не увидит ничего нового, даже если станет смотреть, но Данте уверен, что он не смотрит.  
Призрачные плечи поднимаются и опускаются.  
– Отдыхаешь рядом со мной? – не унимается Данте.  
Призрак кивает и ложится рядом. Повернувшись к нему лицом, Данте кладёт руку поверх одеяла. Вергилий накрывает её своей. Данте засыпает, чувствуя себя защищённым и нужным, словно любимый ребёнок.  
Правда, из-за этого ему снова снится мать. Он вскидывается и на грани сна и яви, когда зрение ещё не успело проясниться, видит лицо Вергилия необычайно ясно. Оно белое и изрезано тёмными ломаными линиями.  
– Что с тобой было?.. – Данте мгновенно забывает о собственном кошмаре.  
Вергилий вздрагивает и открывает глаза. Его лицо снова темнеет, истаивает, становится прозрачным, словно дым. Данте больше не может рассмотреть призрачные черты, но не может и забыть их.  
Протянув руку, призрак касается его груди и начинает медленно чертить буквы. М. У. Н.  
– Я понял, – с горечью говорит Данте. – И я тебя не узнал.  
В ответ Вергилий кладёт колючую призрачную ладонь поверх его сердца. А потом снова начинает писать: о, с, в, о, б, о, д...  
– Я тебя освободил? – снова перебивает Данте.  
Вергилий кивает.  
– В таком кошмарном состоянии.  
"Зачем ты туда вообще прыгнул?" – хочется ему закричать, но он знает ответ. Вергилий прыгнул потому, что проиграл.  
– Ты должен выжить, – говорит Данте. – Должен вернуть себе силу. Чтобы мы могли подраться нормально.  
Вергилий вздрагивает, убирает руку, отворачивается – и его нельзя схватить, развернуть к себе, обнять, потрясти за плечи, сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
– Ты мне нужен, – говорит Данте, и Вергилий оборачивается к нему сам.  
Данте ужасно неловко, но ему просто необходим контакт с Вергилием, пусть призрачным.  
– Обними меня, пожалуйста, – тихо просит он. – Я... – он и сам не знает, что сказал бы дальше, но Вергилий не ждёт продолжения, он выполняет просьбу. Закрыв глаза, Данте успокаивается и думает: "Если я постоянно буду мучиться из-за того, что случилось, я сойду с ума и ничем не помогу Вергилию. Ему нужна жертва, по-настоящему сильный демон. Значит, нужно такого найти". Данте доходит в своих размышлениях и до возможности призвать демона, но это даже хуже, чем убить человека.

В тот же день Моррисон приносит заказ на убийство.  
Узнав цену, Данте соглашается и чуть не влетает носом в стол от подзатыльника, который отвешивает ему Вергилий. Не обращая внимания на ошалевшего Моррисона, он разворачивается к призраку и начинает орать:  
– Ты вообще с ума сошёл?!  
Вергилий надменно скрещивает руки на груди и отрицательно качает головой.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я отказался от таких денег?  
Вергилий кивает.  
– Я вообще не должен брать такие заказы? – Данте понимает, что это самый точный вопрос, который он может задать при Моррисоне. Всё остальное придётся выяснять наедине.  
Вергилий снова кивает. Даже притопывает ногой для убедительности. Данте поднимает руки. Если Вергилий может его ударить, значит, может и испортить всю работу. И, конечно, он чувствует облегчение: согласившись убивать людей (пусть только преступников) за деньги, он уже пошёл на конфликт с самим собой.  
– То есть, нет? – уточняет Моррисон.  
Данте наконец переводит на него взгляд и едва не смеётся вслух. Насмотревшийся, казалось бы, всякой чертовщины за годы работы с Данте, Моррисон сидит ни жив ни мёртв, серый и потный, как мышь, и таращится за плечо Данте – туда, где стоит Вергилий.  
– Что, дружище, призрака увидел? – усмехается Данте.  
– Видел. – Моррисон сглатывает. – Высоченного и с рогами. Он в самом деле так выглядит?.. Да, я выспросил всё у Леди, – отвечает он на невысказанный вопрос Данте.  
– Нет, – говорит Данте, взглянув на Вергилия на всякий случай. – Он почти такой же, как я, только в синем плаще.  
Вергилий дёргает его за волосы.  
– Ай!.. Прилизанный, как отличник, и пользуется тем, что я не могу его отлупить. – Данте сердито косится на Вергилия.  
– Снова огромный рыцарь с рогами, – шепчет Моррисон. – Данте, я знал, что с тобой неприятностей не оберёшься, но призрак... это уж совсем.  
– Он мне помогает. – Данте почти обижен за Вергилия. Ничего тот не совсем. Как раз наоборот – не совсем жив.  
Но чем больше Вергилий его трогает, дёргает, да пусть даже и бьёт, тем больше Данте верит, что однажды увидит его нормальным. Почувствовав тёплое и колючее прикосновение к плечу, он улыбается.  
– Извините, – говорит Моррисон, глядя на Вергилия – ну да, ведь так он его вроде как видит. – Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
– Если будет другая работа... – напоминает Данте.  
– Я позвоню. – Моррисон поворачивается к двери и машет шляпой на прощание.  
Когда двери за ним закрываются, Данте говорит Вергилию:  
– Ты его напугал.  
Тот убирает руку, пожимает плечами и снова принимает надменную позу. Как обычно.  
– Почему ты против того, чтобы я убивал людей? – спрашивает Данте. – Тебя ведь это никогда не волновало.  
Вергилий вроде даже издаёт какой-то звук. Данте кожей чувствует его возмущение.  
Мысль приходит в голову мгновенно, Данте даже удивляется мельком, что не додумался до этого раньше. Выдернув из ящика стола первый попавшийся журнал, он открывает его на развороте с рекламой – с яркими, крупными буквами на фоне картинок. Он не знает, есть ли тут весь алфавит, но думает, что для начала хватит.  
– Вот. – Он подсовывает журнал Вергилию. – Показывай по буквам. Потом сделаю нормальный алфавит.  
– Наконец-то, – первым делом сообщает ему Вергилий.  
– Мог бы и подсказать, – ворчит Данте, а потом усмехается, потому что понимает: Вергилий и сам раньше не сообразил, что можно общаться вот так.  
– Ты никогда не убивал людей, – показывает Вергилий. – И не будешь.  
– Ну, если ты можешь убивать демонов и лупить меня, то почему... – Данте замирает с открытым ртом, совершенно сбитый с толку.  
– Понятия не имею, – показывает Вергилий по буквам. – Я ничего не могу удержать в руках, но могу бить.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – задаёт Данте вопрос, мучавший его всё время после возвращения.  
– Мне не больно, – показывает Вергилий. – Спасибо.  
У Данте ком в горле, он не знает, что сказать, а Вергилий продолжает водить рукой по странице – торопится рассказать самое главное.  
– Ямато сломан. Я не знаю, где.  
Ну ещё бы. Что может быть важнее меча, разделяющего миры и способного открывать порталы.  
– Как? – Данте не может представить себе силу, способную сломать Ямато.  
– Я сам, – показывает Вергилий. – Был слаб, Мундус хотел забрать.  
– Ты сражался с ним?..  
Кивок.  
– Тогда?  
– Сразу после боя с тобой, – показывает Вергилий.  
– Придурок!.. – с чувством говорит Данте. Он сам не знает, злится на брата за глупость или восхищается его безумной отвагой. Скорее всего, и то, и другое.  
– Я знаю, как починить, – показывает Вергилий.  
– Что-нибудь адское, да? – улыбается Данте.  
– Превратиться, – показывает Вергилий.  
– Надо его найти, – говорит Данте.  
Вергилий пожимает плечами.  
– Я поговорю с Леди и с коллекционером, который покупает у меня демоническое оружие. Спрошу, не пытался ли кто-нибудь продать обломок самого лучшего меча в мире.  
Ему кажется, он видит улыбку на призрачном лице.

На то, чтобы связаться с коллекционерами, уходит некоторое время, и Триш успевает явиться раньше.  
– Отлично выглядишь, – говорит она, увидев (именно увидев) Вергилия.  
Тот церемонно кивает в ответ, и Данте замечает очертания красивых рогов – очень похожих на рога Нело Анжело, но намного изящнее.  
– Он ещё не может говорить, – поясняет Данте.  
– Всё равно лучше, чем было, – улыбается Триш. – Я не меньше твоего рада избавиться от Мундуса, – добавляет она для Вергилия.  
"Эй, – думает Данте, – ты же не заигрываешь с моим братом у меня на глазах?.." Он сам не знает, кого ревнует. Любит-то обоих, это понятно. С Триш у них не было никакой романтики. А с Вергилием... об этом даже в одиночку думать неловко, не то что когда два искусных в магии демона пялятся на него, будто пытаясь проглядеть насквозь.  
– Я подумала, вам этот меч нужнее. – Триш снимает со спины меч Спарду. – И я знаю, как извлечь амулеты.  
Вергилий вздрагивает, потом отрицательно качает рогатой головой. Он что, частично превратился из-за Триш?.. Или такой облик для него естественнее?..  
– Почему? – Данте подсовывает Вергилию картонку с написанным на ней алфавитом.  
– Мне приятно было бы получить мой амулет обратно, – показывает Вергилий. – Но без него меч ослабеет. Если Данте поручил его тебе, значит, так должно быть и, пока ты ему служишь, ты можешь носить этот меч.  
– Служу ему?! – никогда раньше Триш не возмущалась так сильно.  
Данте смеётся, не в силах сдержаться.  
Вздохнув, Вергилий продолжает показывать, а Данте и Триш читают:  
– Данте спас тебе жизнь и подарил свободу. Ты обязана ему всем, что ты есть. Если он не хочет приказывать тебе, это его право. Но если он прикажет, ты не сможешь ослушаться.  
Триш молчит, закусив нижнюю губу, и неприязненно смотрит на Вергилия.  
– Это правда? – спрашивает Данте. Он совершенно не собирается приказывать Триш, но если вдруг обстоятельства вынудят его сказать какую-нибудь ерунду, последствия могут оказаться неприятными.  
Вергилий ждёт и явно смотрит на Триш. Она медленно, неохотно кивает, потом говорит:  
– Чтобы это сработало, ты должен приказать мне моим подлинным именем и именем моего создателя.  
– Надеюсь, – говорит Данте, – нам никогда не пригодится это знание.  
– Я тоже, – показывает Вергилий.  
Брови Триш поднимаются от удивления, а Данте улыбается.  
– Значит, амулет тебе не поможет? – спрашивает он у Вергилия, и улыбка пропадает сама по себе.  
В ответ тот отрицательно качает головой, а потом показывает:  
– Это не та сила.  
– Ты не потребуешь меня себе в жертву, – неверяще говорит Триш.  
– Дура, – показывает Вергилий, почти ударяя по буквам. – Нет, – добавляет он чуть спокойнее. – Ты нужна Данте.  
"Ну спасибо, – думает Данте. – Сдал, как неродного".  
– Это правда? – Триш стреляет в него глазами.  
– Это не то, что ты думаешь, – отмахивается Данте. Ему самому ещё только предстоит разобраться в своих чувствах, а на это вечно нет то времени, то настроения.  
– Сообщница, – показывает Вергилий.  
– А, вот ты о чём, – улыбается Триш. – Ты ведь тоже теперь его сообщник? – она выделяет слово.  
Вергилий с достоинством кивает.  
– Это у злодеев сообщники, – расслабленно уточняет Данте. – У охотников – напарники.  
Триш и Вергилий одновременно пожимают плечами. Ну конечно же. Демоны.

Он немного завидует тому, как легко Триш и Вергилий находят общий язык. Уже не Данте переводит для неё значение жестов Вергилия, а она – для него.  
– Просто я чувствую демоническую силу лучше, – говорит она.  
Рога то появляются, то исчезают, и Вергилий сообщает, что сам не знает, от чего это зависит. Триш считает, что от его готовности сражаться, Данте – что просто от настроения.  
Когда Моррисон находит для них достойную работу, Триш показывает Данте, как приносить Вергилию кровавые жертвы. Поймав одержимого, она просто прибивает его мечом к полу и говорит:  
– Вергилий сын Спарды, я посвящаю эту смерть тебе.  
Данте не по себе. Может быть, если бы речь шла о демоне, а не о бывшем человеке, он отреагировал бы спокойнее, но этим одержимым уже не помочь, а Вергилий ощутимо набирается сил от таких посвящений.  
– Осторожно, – показывает он, когда они возвращаются домой, проводив Триш в отель, – вы можете сделать меня богом.  
– И тебе это не понравится? – сомневается Данте.  
– Тебе не понравится, – показывает Вергилий. – И я не хочу.  
– А что хочешь?  
– Очнуться, – показывает Вергилий и уходит наверх, не дожидаясь, пока Данте откроет для него двери.  
На следующий день Данте застаёт его над книгой. Та лежит на столе, и Вергилий как раз пытается перевернуть страницу. Ему удаётся поддеть край листа, приподнять его, но потом бумага проваливается сквозь призрачную ладонь, и Вергилий начинает заново. Данте смотрит, затаив дыхание. Конечно, он мог бы помочь – да он уже давно переворачивает страницы для брата, но догадывается, что тому жизненно важно справиться самостоятельно.  
С пятой попытки у Вергилия получается, и Данте шумно вздыхает. Вергилий оглядывается, и Данте кажется, что он видит гримасу раздражения на лице призрака.

Они по-прежнему спят в одной кровати, и однажды Данте, проснувшись, понимает, что слышит очень тихое ровное дыхание брата. Снова он наблюдает, не смея ни пошевелиться, ни вздохнуть. Вергилий спит. Они легли утром, и закатные лучи подсвечивают розовым бледное лицо призрака, которое теперь цветом отличается от тела.  
"Только не переставай оживать, – мысленно просит Данте. – Пожалуйста".  
Вергилий вздрагивает, будто услышав, и улыбается, увидев. Призрачная рука – по-прежнему колючая от демонической силы, касается щеки Данте: Вергилий пытается отвести с неё прядь волос. Подождав, пока он справится, Данте медленно, чтобы не провалиться сквозь призрачную ладонь, накрывает его руку своей и жмурится, наслаждаясь иллюзией живого контакта.  
– Почему, когда я тебя не вижу, на ощупь ты как живой? – дурацкий вопрос в такой ситуации. Вергилий даже жестами не может ответить, пока Данте на него не смотрит. Вместо этого он дёргает Данте за ухо.  
– Ай!..  
По мере того, как зрение проясняется, лицо призрака тускнеет, его выражение можно только угадать, но Данте готов поклясться – Вергилию весело.  
"Делай что хочешь, – думает он. – Можешь хоть убивать меня каждый день, только оживай".

Его желание исполняется мучительно медленно. Силу, достаточную для того, чтобы открыть дверь, Вергилий копит несколько месяцев. Первое почти беззвучное "Данте" он произносит больше, чем через год.  
Данте так счастлив, что чуть не плачет. Он превращает руку в лапу и вспарывает себе шею, а потом подставляет её Вергилию. Теперь он понимает, как работают жертвоприношения: чтобы Вергилий мог взять, нужно бесконечно хотеть отдать или хотя бы искренне, глубоко сочувствовать его жажде силы. Триш демон и способна на второе, Данте сам слишком жаден до жизни и силы и потому только иногда может предложить Вергилию действительно достойный подарок.  
Напившись крови, призрак становится почти материальным, и Данте обнимает его, удерживает даже когда рана уже затягивается.  
– Вергилий, Вергилий, – бессмысленно повторяет он, пьяный от счастья и кровопотери.  
И слышит в ответ:  
– Данте. Не повторяй это.  
– Почему?  
– Я не хочу стать зависимым от твоей крови, – говорит Вергилий так тихо, что слова приходится угадывать, но он говорит, и Данте счастлив.  
– Это и твоя кровь тоже, – возражает он.  
– Моя ушла в землю, – в ответе Вергилия больше горечи, чем звука, но Данте всё равно слышит.  
– Но тебе-то туда рановато – Он силится улыбнуться. – Ты и так слишком торопился.  
– Всё из-за тебя, – говорит Вергилий. – Умираю и живу.  
Данте понимает, что брат устал, раз начинает экономить слова.  
– Пойдём наверх, – предлагает он.  
– Мы всё время спим вместе. – Вергилий тратит ещё немного сил на разговор. – У тебя есть Триш. Я мешаю.  
– Нет. – Данте вздрагивает. В этот раз он был слишком взволнован, и возбуждение заявляет о себе только сейчас – Вергилий, почти материальный, насытившийся кровью, в его объятиях, они собираются пойти в кровать, и Вергилий считает, что мешает личной жизни Данте, который думает: "Да ты и есть моя личная жизнь, только мне ужасно стыдно от этого".  
– Данте, – вздыхает Вергилий с выражением, которое невозможно понять.  
– Я умоюсь и приду, – врёт Данте. То есть, умыться ему нужно тоже, но больше всего он хочет разрядки.  
В душе он неосторожно думает: "Всё из-за тебя", – и, кончив, понимает, что его желание тоже превратилось в жертву. Со смесью любопытства, нервозности и восторга он торопится в спальню – и застаёт Вергилия спящим. Подушка промята призрачной головой, но пальцы погружены в одеяло.  
"Пронесло", – Данте почти беззвучно выдыхает. Он понимает, что рано или поздно его непристойный интерес перестанет быть тайным, и даже представлять себе не хочет, чем это может обернуться. "Только не обижайся, – заранее просит он Вергилия мысленно. – И не уходи".  
С трудом подавив желание поцеловать призрачные губы, Данте ложится, а, заснув, попадает в неожиданно яркий эротический сон. Он с мужчиной, не видит лица своего любовника, но знает, что это Вергилий. Тело того меняет форму: то он демон, такой, каким он был в Темен-ни-Гру, то Нело Анжело, и Данте задерживает дыхание, готовясь принять в себя орган соответствующего размера, то человек, а то какое-то совсем уж чудовищное создание, покрытое глазами, зубастыми наростами и чем-то вроде лиан. Они опутывают Данте, душат, зажимают ему рот, и пламя страсти от этого разгорается ещё жарче. Данте просыпается, всхлипывая от неудовлетворённой похоти, и сбегает в душ, чтобы подрочить и остыть.  
Вергилий встал раньше и снова читает за столом. "Снова повезло", – думает Данте.  
– Ты плохо спал, – говорит Вергилий, когда он выходит в офис после ледяного душа. – Я не смог разбудить.  
– Это не из-за тебя, – врёт Данте.  
"Если я ему отдамся, это ведь тоже будет... подарком?.. – размышляет он, заваривая себе чай. – Но сможет ли он взять, и пойдёт ли ему это на пользу?.." Этого Данте не знает и потому откладывает неприличное предложение на неопределённый срок. Он думает, что когда признание станет неизбежным, слова придут сами собой.

Но проходят месяцы, годы, а ему удаётся избегать разоблачения. Триш окончательно переезжает в "Дэвил Мэй Край", и Данте с помощью брата приводит в порядок её комнату, пустовавшую с тех пор, как она решила самостоятельно осмотреться в мире людей.  
Казалось бы, жизнь втроём под одной крышей должна заставить Данте ревновать их друг к другу, но они держатся, как образцовые сообщники, почти как брат и сестра. Триш читает для Вергилия, и её не клонит в сон от адски занудных книжек, которые он так любит. Он, конечно, и сам уже может удержать книгу, не говоря уже о том, чтобы переворачивать страницы, но тратит на это много сил. Триш заваривает чай и наливает вино на троих. Вергилий не прикасается к питью, но оно испаряется быстрее, чем должно, и Данте понимает, что такие жертвы тоже работают.  
– Чем больше я поглощаю, – говорит Вергилий однажды, – тем больше могу поглотить.  
– Разве это не хорошо? – спрашивает Данте.  
– Не знаю.  
Они лежат в кровати лицом друг к другу, и Вергилий уже такой настоящий, что не проваливается сквозь покрывало, а Данте может, закрыв глаза, растрепать его волосы и пригладить их, слушая невнятное ворчание. Вергилий только делает вид, что недоволен. В действительности ему нравятся прикосновения, иначе он держался бы от Данте подальше и не теребил бы его сам постоянно.

Постепенно Вергилий становится таким заметным и осязаемым, что они уже могут тренироваться вместе и сражаться с демонами на равных: отсутствие веса, который можно вложить в удар, Вергилий компенсирует скоростью и точностью атак. Данте почти всегда может угадать его настроение по выражению лица и обнаруживает, что Вергилий, когда думает, что его никто не видит, корчит ужасно смешные рожи. Стараясь не ржать, Данте наблюдает за ним исподволь, одновременно любуясь и мучаясь. Теперь видно, как сильно Вергилий отличается от себя прежнего. У него красные глаза, бумажно-бледная кожа, пронизанная ломаными линиями демонической силы – отпечатком рожи Нело Анжело на человеческом лице. Данте так жутко об этом думать, что он не задаёт вопросов. Он не хочет выяснять, помнит ли Вергилий эти годы. "Когда-нибудь я спрошу, – решает Данте. – Когда всё будет хорошо". Что такое "всё хорошо" он не знает, но уверен, что сразу поймёт, если оно наступит.  
Вергилию приходится забыть о дневных прогулках. Даже ночью, когда он может скрыться во тьме, случайные прохожие шарахаются от неясной тени с бледным лицом. Вергилий злится и становится от этого ещё страшнее – увеличивается в размерах и отращивает рога.  
– Ты ведь можешь принять любую форму, – говорит Данте однажды, когда они отдыхают в офисе. Триш ушла к Леди, оставив их вдвоём.  
– Не уверен. – Вергилий смотрит в сторону. – Иногда получается совсем не то, что я хочу.  
– Если я попрошу тебя... – Данте замолкает, потому что Вергилий болезненно хмурится.  
– Ты можешь приказать, – с мукой говорит он. – Моим именем, именами моих родителей и силой своей крови.  
– Зачем ты сказал?.. Я ведь не стану.  
– Попросить можешь тоже, – вздыхает Вергилий. – Силой крови. Но это может нас разделить.  
– В каком смысле? – Данте прочёл вместе с ним целую прорву книжек о демонах и магии, но не может без подсказки сложить воедино разрозненные кусочки информации.  
– Я же говорил, я не хочу превращаться в бога. А это будет, – он пожимает плечами, – молитвой.  
– Почему не хочешь?  
– Потому что это сведёт меня с ума, – отвечает Вергилий. – Я стану ещё хуже, чем был.  
– Если ты так говоришь...  
– Поверь мне, Данте, это возможно. – Он грустно улыбается.  
– Я не о том, – отмахивается Данте. – Тебе нужно больше силы, а я не знаю, как её тебе дать.  
– Данте, – произносит Вергилий, вкладывая в это слово нежность, осуждение, недоверие и надежду.  
– Ты ж сам хотел, – пожимает плечами Данте. – Разве нет?  
– Данте, – оказывается, имя тоже можно использовать в качестве грязного ругательства.  
Данте смеётся.  
– Я дам тебе всё, что могу. Всё, что ты можешь взять.  
Вергилий отворачивается, прикусив губу, и Данте не успевает поймать выражение его лица, но подозревает, что сильно смутил брата. Чем?.. Он и так уже давно твердит то же самое. Или Вергилий может взять что-то, о чём Данте не знает?..  
Он спрашивает об этом вслух, но в ответ получает:  
– Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
И сделать с этим ничего нельзя. Упрямства в Вергилии больше, чем плоти. Может быть, к лучшему – на чём ещё может держаться призрак, который даже добровольно предложенную силу может принимать только по частям, если не на упрямстве?.. Данте одолжил бы ему своего, если бы мог.

Затянувшиеся поиски Ямато ни к чему не приводят. Никто не покупал и не продавал обломки легендарной катаны, никто даже не искал их.  
– Как в воду канул, – печально говорит Вергилий о мече.  
– Рано или поздно он к тебе вернётся. – Данте уже может сочувственно сжать плечо брата. – Он твой.  
– Да, – безнадёжно откликается Вергилий.  
Для очередной работы приходится уехать, и Вергилий отпускает Данте одного: он ещё недостаточно материален, чтобы сойти за человека, но уже не может надёжно спрятаться даже в густых сумерках и способен оставаться незаметным только в полной темноте.  
– Я за ним присмотрю, – заговорщически шепчет Триш Данте на ухо, как будто это может его успокоить. Два демона в его конторе – это ли не повод для волнения?..  
– Я всё слышу, – довольно громко говорит Вергилий, не поднимая головы от книги, и Данте радуется силе его голоса.  
– Ведите себя хорошо, – без особой надежды просит Данте. Триш целует его в щёку.  
Он возвращается к брату, чтобы на мгновение прижаться губами к холодному, всё ещё нематериальному виску, а потом торопливо уходит, мысленно обещая: "Я вернусь, я обязательно вернусь".

Только оказавшись лицом к лицу с Аргосаксом, Данте понимает: он может не вернуться. Не погибнуть, нет, просто навсегда застрять в мире демонов. Ярость заставляет его сражаться в полную силу, на пределе возможностей, а потом и за их пределом. Приканчивая золотого демона, затащившего его в Ад, Данте чувствует его силу и, не присваивая, пытается направить её к Вергилию.  
– Это тебе, брат мой, – говорит он, тяжело опираясь на меч. – Возьми его душу.  
Он надеется, что Аргосакс был достаточно силён и такая жертва пойдёт на пользу Вергилию. Закрывает глаза и подпрыгивает, услышав вполне внятное "Данте" за спиной.  
– Вергилий!.. – Он мгновенно оборачивается.  
Брат стоит перед ним: живой, материальный, красивый, наглый, слегка недовольный и тщательно скрывающий волнение. У него в руке – катана в ножнах. Не Ямато, только его копия, сотканная из демонической силы, нестойкая и такая же слабая, как обычный стальной меч, но она делает образ Вергилия цельным, правильным. Возможно, даже добавляет ему уверенности.  
– Ты скормил мне великого демона, – говорит Вергилий. – Спасибо. Но где мы?..  
– Как ты тут оказался? – хмурится Данте. – В мире демонов.  
– Ты звал. – Лицо Вергилия смягчается. – Ты хотел меня видеть. А я – тебя. – Он тяжело вздыхает, косится на поддельную катану, и та исчезает, а сила, потраченная на неё, возвращается к Вергилию.  
Данте ничего не может сказать. Они в Аду, но они вдвоём, он счастлив и несчастлив одновременно, его сердце не может решить, что важнее: воплощение Вергилия или то, что он снова в Аду, хоть и с Данте на этот раз. Поэтому Данте просто подходит к брату и обнимает его, отчаянно и жадно – так, как давно хотел. Мнёт плащ, ерошит жёсткие волосы, прижимается виском к виску – и плачет.  
– Данте, – почти стонет Вергилий. Он делает всё то же самое. Так же жадно тискает Данте, так же трётся лицом о лицо – и уже непонятно, кто из них плачет или они плачут вместе.  
Когда неожиданно мягкие губы прикасаются к мокрой щеке, Данте не сразу понимает, что происходит, не сразу реагирует, а когда до него доходит, становится уже поздно: он сам уже жадно целует лицо брата, прижимается к нему всем телом, не пытаясь скрыть возбуждение и чувствуя возбуждение Вергилия.  
– Неужели ты?.. – невнятно выдыхает тот.  
– А ты?! – возмущается Данте. – Ты хотел этого?  
– Да. – Вергилий кусает его за шею, заставляя громко застонать.  
– Прямо сейчас, – требует Данте. – Прямо здесь.  
– Будет больно.  
– Плевать.  
– Превратись, – в голосе Вергилия слышна такая мучительная жажда, что Данте даже не думает о том, чтобы отказать.  
Они превращаются оба, и Данте счастливо валится на спину, раздвигая когтистые лапы под тяжёлым синим демоном, вдавливающим его в непрочную почву, обжигающим колючей холодной силой.  
– Ты горячий, – сипит Вергилий, но для демонического слуха Данте это прекраснейшая музыка в мире.  
Он жадно гладит зубастую морду, ласково скребёт когтями рога брата, отчего тот урчит, словно кот. Они трутся друг о друга чешуйчатыми телами, у Данте голова кругом идёт от возбуждения и сердце щемит от нежности, когда он чувствует источник силы Вергилия так близко от себя.  
– Сделай что-нибудь, – просит Данте, задыхаясь. – Пожалуйста, Вергилий.  
Тот просто называет его по имени, и это так хорошо, что Данте стонет в ответ. Между ног упирается что-то твёрдое, обжигающе холодное, скользкое и как будто состоящее из сплошной демонической силы.  
– Да! – Восклицание превращается в дьявольский вопль, а потом в стон, который не может выразить и малой толики похоти, переполняющей Данте.  
Он чувствует себя зверем, чудовищем, умирающим от страсти, удовольствия и нежности. Он хочет шептать глупости, рассказать Вергилию, какой тот красивый и хороший, как Данте счастлив, что он наконец-то ожил, но получаются только прерывистые стоны и невпопад сказанные слова.  
Вергилий тоже не говорит ничего внятного, но не перестаёт звать Данте по имени, и от этого ещё лучше, ещё жарче и мучительнее. Два демона содрогаются, соединённые в одно существо, сила бурлит в обоих и перетекает от тела к телу, смешиваясь. Вергилий хрипит, Данте кажется, что он пытается высвободиться, но отпустить невозможно – только не сейчас!.. Плотское наслаждение мешается с душевным экстазом, сплав из похоти и чистой радости сводит его с ума, заставляет цепляться за Вергилия, подбрасывать бёдра, принимая в себя огромный демонический член. Это извращение, противоестественное и, возможно, отвратительное для человека, но ради Вергилия, ради такого счастья Данте согласен ненадолго забыть о том, кто он.  
Оргазм, несравнимый ни с чем, пережитым раньше, выбрасывает Данте из сладостного безумия, превращает в человека. На мгновение оцепенев от боли, – член Вергилия ещё внутри и это по-прежнему член демона, огромный и окутанный смертельно опасной энергией, – Данте хватается за чешуйчатые лапы и просит, умоляет:  
– Не останавливайся. Если это то, чего ты хочешь...  
– Данте, – мучительно и сладко стонет синее чудовище, превращаясь в человека. Когда боль пропадает, Данте чувствует нечто, напоминающее медленный оргазм: неестественно растянутое, повреждённое тело возвращается в норму, но член Вергилия – уже человеческий – ещё внутри, и это просто волшебно.  
– Так хорошо, – говорит Данте. – Продолжим дома?..  
– Как мы туда попадём? – с горечью спрашивает Вергилий. Он опять пытается отстраниться, Данте опять не пускает. Ещё рано.  
– Как-нибудь. – Данте с удовольствием кусает Вергилия за шею, а потом зализывает след, пока тот не пропадает. – Я не понял, ты получил, что хотел?  
– Ты не можешь заставить меня принять то, что я не хочу, – тихо говорит Вергилий.  
– А если я попрошу?..  
– Что угодно, – это короткое признание заставляет Данте почувствовать себя не меньше, чем повелителем обоих миров. Вергилий соглашается с его просьбами, Вергилий принадлежит ему так же сильно, как он сам – Вергилию, который уже никуда не денется.  
– Не бросай меня, – просит Данте о самом главном. – И делай, что хочешь.  
– Я тебя ранил. – Вряд ли Вергилий раскаивается во всём, что он сделал, но сейчас он не хотел причинять ни боли, ни вреда, и Данте благодарен ему за это.  
– Не больше, чем раньше, – улыбается Данте. – Если не закончил – продолжай.  
Он не просит, а предлагает, но Вергилий согласно толкается в него – плавно, осторожно, и удовольствие тут же возвращается. Это всё равно не похоже ни на что, происходившее с ним прежде. Данте никогда не позволял мужчине обладать собой и – это важнее – никогда не доверял партнёру настолько. Что может быть лучше близости с самым близким существом?..  
Противоестественность этой связи уже не волнует Данте, когда он расслабленно отвечает на движения Вергилия, ласкает его и наконец-то произносит шёпотом все те глупости, которые хотел сказать раньше. Рассказывает Вергилию, какой тот хороший и нужный, как Данте приятно заниматься с ним любовью и как он хочет ещё. Новая волна страсти поднимается от бёдер к горлу, мешает дышать и говорить внятно. Вергилий двигается быстрее и жёстче, Данте хватает ртом воздух и слышит:  
– Ты мой. Ты мне нужен.  
Несколько раз толкнувшись совсем сильно, почти причинив боль, Вергилий заметно вздрагивает и жалобно стонет, поражённый удовольствием. Данте улыбается и, сжав свой член, за несколько секунд доходит до короткой, но яркой разрядки.  
– Безумие, – говорит Вергилий, посмотрев по сторонам.  
К счастью, ни один демон пока ещё не рискнул приблизиться к месту гибели Аргосакса.  
– Что есть разум? – откликается Данте, и Вергилий впервые целует его нормально – нежно и медленно, языком исследуя его рот и позволяя исследовать свой. Возбуждение вот-вот вернётся, и пора это прекращать, но подчиниться голосу рассудка очень непросто.  
– Надо отсюда уйти. – Воспользовавшись расслабленностью Данте, Вергилий отстраняется и садится рядом.  
– Я тоже хочу тебя, – некстати признаётся Данте.  
Вергилий косится на него с сомнением.  
– Если тебе понравится, – добавляет Данте.  
Вергилий кивает, поднимается на ноги – и покрывается одеждой. Моргнув, Данте подскакивает. Его оружие лежит здесь, рядом, а одежды нигде нет.  
– Тоже так хочу, – говорит он.  
– Превратись, а потом обратно, – подсказывает Вергилий вполголоса, будто ответ на задачу в школе.  
Данте так и делает и с облегчением обнаруживает, что одет.  
– Выбираться из Ада с голой задницей было бы неловко, – ухмыляется он.  
Его вообще распирает от радости и удивления. Он только что потрахался – отлично потрахался – с Вергилием. Со своим чудовищным, ненормальным, полумёртвым братом, важнее и ближе которого у него никого нет. Ему должно быть хотя бы немножко стыдно, но он не может отыскать в своих эмоциях и тени смущения. Всё просто прекрасно.  
– Я люблю тебя, – говорит он на случай, если Вергилий не в курсе, и тот застывает с самым беспомощным и ошарашенным видом, какой только может быть у бывшего генерала армии Ада, пережившего две смерти.  
"Я тебя тоже", – читает Данте по беззвучно двигающимся губам, а потом целует их нежно, но коротко, чтобы не задерживаться тут ещё дольше.  
Им везёт. Проход, достаточно широкий и стабильный, чтобы выпустить в мир двух материальных и сильных демонов, находится очень быстро.  
– Это из-за Ямато, – говорит Вергилий. Ему одновременно больно и радостно, Данте чувствует его эмоции как свои, и ему это нравится.  
– Значит, мы его найдём, – говорит Данте.  
– Когда-нибудь, – уклончиво отвечает Вергилий, и Данте понимает, что тот пытается не надеяться, ведь бесплодные надежды причиняют боль.

Вернувшись в контору, они застают там Лючию, которая чуть не нападает на Вергилия, но вовремя останавливается, увидев Данте.  
– Пойду умоюсь, – говорит Вергилий и подмигивает ему так, чтобы не видела Лючия.  
"Эй, что ты там себе навоображал?!" – мысленно возмущается с Данте, но, побеседовав с Лючией и кое-как выставив её вон, понимает, что воображение не слишком-то подвело Вергилия. Каким-то странным образом Данте успел вызвать симпатию этой отважной девочки – симпатию, которая совершенно ему не нужна.  
Тот, кто ему нужен, стоит в душевой кабинке голый и мокрый.  
– Самый красивый, – говорит Данте, становясь под душ рядом с ним.  
– Ты тоже.  
Они целуются, и ничего не говорят. Данте жадно ощупывает Вергилия, сжимает ягодицы, проводит пальцами между ними и слышит тихий глухой стон.  
– Да? – шёпотом спрашивает он.  
– Да. – Скользнув в его руках, Вергилий поворачивается к нему спиной, опирается на стену. – Если хочешь, можешь превратиться.  
– Но это...  
– Ты отдашь мне свою силу. – Вергилий криво улыбается, оглядываясь через плечо.  
Данте целует его.  
Нет, он не хочет сейчас превращаться. Он хочет любить Вергилия человеческим телом – слабым, нежным, тёплым, но не обжигающим. Гладким, а не чешучайто-шипастым. Вергилий принимает его с тихим вздохом, в котором больше волнения, чем боли, и Данте двигается, не останавливаясь, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, вдыхая запах Вергилия, впитывая удовольствие каждой клеткой своего тела. Это так хорошо, что можно в самом деле сойти с ума, и Данте заставляет себя делать паузы, сосредоточенно ласкает Вергилия, отвечающего приглушёнными стонами и, что важнее, неосознанными плавными движениями, напряжением или расслаблением мышц.  
– Ещё, – слышит он. – Сильнее. Данте!..  
Разве можно отказать?..  
Всхлипнув от удовольствия, он толкается вперёд резче и вскрикивает. Почти мучительный экстаз набрасывается на него, встряхивает, заставляет кричать и неосознанно дёргаться вперёд, сжимая бёдра Вергилия. Тот стонет уже не так тихо и нежно, но Данте снова слышит требовательное "ещё" и уже не пытается контролировать себя.  
Кончив, он прижимается лбом к спине Вергилия, слушает стук сердца и протяжный тихий стон. Вялой после предельного напряжения рукой он находит горячий, истекающий смазкой член и сжимает его, но этого мало, Вергилий не может достичь разрядки, удовольствие превращается в муку.  
Неохотно отстранившись, Данте опускается на колени и разворачивает Вергилия к себе лицом. То есть, членом к своему лицу. Он не слишком хорошо знает, что нужно делать, поэтому начинает с облизывания.  
– Данте, – выдыхает Вергилий.  
"Всё, что хочешь", – думает Данте.  
Вергилий берёт его за мокрые волосы и направляет головку в открытый рот. Когда она упирается в горло, Данте становится неудобно дышать, его подташнивает от этого давления, но Вергилий стонет:  
– Ещё чуть-чуть, – и Данте сам подаётся вперёд, пропуская её ещё глубже.  
Вергилий тяжело вздрагивает, его бёдра дёргаются, он всхлипывает, а потом протяжно стонет и отодвигается.  
"Ничего страшного, – решает для себя Данте. – Так тоже можно".  
Вергилий кончил ему в самое горло, поэтому он почти не чувствует вкуса – и рад этому, потому что приятным его не назвать. Наблюдая, как он полощет рот и умывается, Вергилий улыбается, а потом целует его нежно и жадно. Данте гладит его по заднице, и воспоминание о том, как прекрасна она изнутри, заставляет его улыбаться.  
– Хорошо, что мы такие выносливые, – говорит он, нацеловавшись – по крайней мере, на ближайшие несколько минут. – Иначе затрахали бы друг друга до смерти.  
– Не думаю, что это возможно, – отвечает Вергилий.  
– Это ненормально, – говорит Данте.  
– Надо же, ты заметил. – Вергилий усмехается.  
– Я так счастлив, что ты жив, – признаётся Данте.  
– Что готов убеждаться в этом всеми возможными способами? – Вергилий прикасается губами к его щеке.  
Данте не спорит.  
– Смотри, – отстранившись, Вергилий превращает правую руку в лапу демона и вспарывает когтями кожу на груди. Красная кровь течёт из быстро закрывающихся царапин.  
Данте обнимает его, прижимает к себе изо всех сил, едва сдерживая рвущиеся из горла рыдания. Вергилий жив. Наконец-то. После стольких лет призрачного существования.  
Данте трясёт от избытка чувств, и Вергилий начинает его утешать.  
Гладит по спине, повторяя "Данте, Данте", и в конце концов Данте успокаивается. Он проверяет, затянулись ли раны на груди Вергилия, и только после этого решает нормально домыться и пойти в спальню.

Следующие несколько недель они спят только урывками – или охотятся на демонов, или занимаются любовью. Данте с радостью понимает, что теперь сражения доставляют Вергилию удовольствие.   
Пару дней они ещё пытаются прятаться от Триш, но однажды, спустившись среди ночи вниз, она застаёт их в офисе целующимися.  
– О, – говорит она. – Это красиво.  
– Хочешь, чтобы мы продолжали? – сердито оглядывается на неё Вергилий.  
– Если честно, я не против присоединиться. – Триш смотрит на них немного насмешливо. Будто спрашивает: "Ну как, мальчики, хватит вам смелости заняться любовью с демоном, похожим на вашу мать, или нет?"  
– Что скажешь? – Вергилий заглядывает в глаза Данте. Догадывается, что может не получить прямого ответа.  
– Я не знаю, – признаётся Данте. – Я бы попробовал. – Он облизывает губы.  
С Триш всё совсем по-другому. Она не позволяет ни одному из них полностью контролировать ситуацию, но и сама не пытается командовать. С равным удовольствием отдаётся Данте на глазах у Вергилия и Вергилию на глазах у Данте, но не позволяет обоим одновременно овладеть ею. Когда Вергилий заставляет Данте встать на четвереньки и берёт его сзади, она подкатывается под Данте, чтобы целовать его и ласкать, пока он стонет, прогибаясь от удовольствия. Он хочет сделать с Вергилием то же самое, но тот отказывается.  
– Смущаешься? – насмешливо спрашивает Триш.  
Вергилий отворачивается, и это значит "да, смущаюсь".  
Она не навязывается, оставляя их наедине, когда угадывает, что они хотят побыть вдвоём. Иногда даже уходит из конторы, якобы на прогулку. Но Данте чувствует, что она делает это для них.  
– Спасибо, – говорит он однажды.  
– За что? – удивляется Триш.  
– За то что оставляешь нас вдвоём иногда, – отвечает Вергилий вместо Данте.  
– Как будто я не понимаю. – Триш смотрит в сторону, а Вергилий целует её плечо.  
Ревность и возбуждение накатывают на Данте сразу же, и он говорит:  
– Я хочу вас обоих.  
Триш и Вергилий переглядываются с невинным видом, а потом подталкивают Данте к лестнице.  
– Не раздавите меня, – смеётся Триш, ложась на спину.  
– Я буду осторожен, – обещает Вергилий.  
– Меня уже никто не спрашивает, – пытается возмутиться Данте.  
– Ты сам захотел. – Вергилий кусает его шею, а потом засасывает кожу, и Данте любуется выражением лица Триш, которая смотрит на них во все глаза, неосознанно обводя губы языком.  
Он тоже хочет целоваться и потому тянется к ней.  
Оказавшись между ней и Вергилием, Данте всхлипывает от удвоенного, слишком яркого удовольствия. "Сам захотел", – напоминает он себе, расслабляясь, подчиняясь размеренным движениям Вергилия. Триш под ним взволнованно улыбается, покусывает губы, и Данте целует её снова и снова, постанывая, когда Вергилий толкается глубоко или резко. Член Данте двигается в лоне Триш так же, как Данте двигается под Вергилием, и она шумно вздыхает тогда же, когда он стонет.  
– Вы такие красивые, – говорит Вергилий.  
– Ты тоже, – отвечает Триш.  
Это признание кажется Данте очень интимным. Он перестаёт думать, растворяясь в нежности, счастье и удовольствии. В конце концов последнее одерживает верх над всем остальным. Данте вскрикивает, словно от боли, наслаждение заставляет его резко дёргаться, он даже замечает, как морщится Триш, но Вергилий стискивает его бёдра, подчиняет себе – и Данте покоряется, всхлипывая от невозможности удовлетворить потребность в движении. Триш ловит эти всхлипы, сцеловывает, слизывает их с губ Данте и тоже начинает постанывать. Вдвоём они доводят его до исступления, не отпускают, не дают передышки, пока рассудок Данте не отключается, уступив место чистому наслаждению тела. Триш устаёт первая, отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть на Данте и Вергилия со стороны – прекрасная, близкая, желанная. Содрогаясь и вскрикивая под грубыми толчками Вергилия, Данте приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы оценить это, но потом наслаждение снова лишает его способности мыслить. Кончая, он частично превращается, и Вергилий превращается тоже. Два демонических крика сливаются в один, а потом они валятся на кровать без сил, не разделяясь.  
– Хорошие мои, – говорит Триш, кончиками пальцев поглаживая Данте по лицу.  
– Спасибо, – выдыхает Данте и отключается.  
Проснувшись, он выясняет, что проспал больше суток.  
– Так можно сойти с ума, – рассудительно замечает Вергилий.  
– Тебя это пугает? – спрашивает Триш.  
– Да, очень, – отвечает он, и Данте понимает, что так Вергилий демонстрирует Триш своё доверие.  
– Меня тоже, – говорит она.  
Оба смотрят на Данте, а он не знает, что сказать.  
– Я никогда не претендовал на нормальность. – Он пожимает плечами. – Думаете, смогу удержать вас от безумия?  
Они смеются втроём.  
– Нет, – качает головой Триш, – даже не мечтаю об этом.  
– Думаю, сможешь, – серьёзно и спокойно говорит Вергилий, но Данте видит в его бледно-серых глазах искры веселья.  
Они довольно успешно скрывают свою интимную связь от Моррисона, а Триш быстро приучает Патти звонить перед приходом, и поэтому с ней тоже нет проблем, но Леди раскалывает сначала Триш и Данте, а потом соображает, что Вергилий физически не мог остаться в стороне – то есть, она так описывает свои рассуждения, когда доходит до откровенного разговора.  
– Хочешь присоединиться? – с любопытством спрашивает Триш.  
– Нет! – быстро отвечает Леди и с неприязнью косится на Вергилия.  
Тот равнодушно пожимает плечами.  
"Может быть, вчетвером было бы ещё веселее, – расслабленно думает Данте, – но на самом деле мне достаточно тебя одного". Он знает, что Триш тоже это чувствует, и знает, что она всё понимает – может быть, поняла раньше, чем он сам. Он надеется только, что такое отношение её не расстраивает.

На какое-то время всё входит в колею – странную, но прекрасную – а потом Леди возвращается из очередной поездки со сведениями об ордене Меча.  
– Фортуна? – переспрашивает Вергилий, услышав название города, и Данте с ужасом видит, как его лицо снова становится бледным, исчерченным проклятыми линиями. Триш прикусывает губу, а Леди кивает, непонимающе разглядывая Вергилия. – Я был там несколько лет назад. – Он вдруг улыбается рассеянно и нежно, но это длится одно мгновение, потом его лицо, снова ставшее нормальным, выражает напряжение и гнев. – Орден может быть опасен.  
– Почему ты не сказал раньше? – хмурится Леди.  
– Забыл, – ответ Вергилия тяжёлый, как кусок скалы на острове Маллэ.  
– Триш!.. – Данте понимает, что всего одно мгновение не смотрел на неё, а она уже успела смыться.  
Ещё и послание оставила, прихватив меч Спарду.  
– У нас нет выбора. – Вергилий улыбается. Наверняка засёк, как она уходила, но ничего не сказал.  
"Сообщники", – Данте даже разозлиться на них не может.  
– Вам никто за это не заплатит, – предупреждает Леди.  
– Ты позаботишься о том, чтобы заплатили, – ровно говорит Вергилий.  
– Не наглей, – одёргивает его Леди. – Может быть, тебе удалось заморочить Данте и Триш, но я-то не демон. Меня так просто не подчинить.  
– Я не лишал их свободной воли. – Вергилий смотрит на неё с искренней обидой, которую не может скрыть. – А ты разве не заинтересована в том, чтобы получить с этого дела прибыль? – Обида сменяется надменностью. Надо же, Леди удалось всерьёз задеть Вергилия.  
– Извини, – неожиданно мирно говорит она. – Я не хотела тебя обижать. Просто мне не нравится, когда мной пытается командовать демон.  
Вергилий улыбается. Ему льстит, когда его называют демоном, и Леди прощена.  
– И ты прав, – хмыкает она без особого энтузиазма. – Попробую выяснить, кто способен заплатить за расследование.  
Она поднимается со стула и уходит, прихватив из коробки последний кусок пиццы, который Данте провожает голодным взглядом.  
– Что ты делал в Фортуне? – ревниво спрашивает он, развернувшись к брату.  
Тот снова улыбается быстро и непонятно.  
– Потерял там невинность, – говорит он, глядя в сторону.  
– С женщиной? С человеком? – Данте поверить в это не может.  
Вергилий смотрит на него, будто спрашивая: "А как ещё-то?", – и Данте понимает, что у него глаза от удивления лезут на лоб. С усилием вернув лицу нормальное выражение, он говорит:  
– И забыл.  
– Забыл, – соглашается Вергилий, уже не улыбаясь. – Ты ревнуешь?..  
И Данте кивает, потому что врать бесполезно.  
– Не надо, – просит Вергилий. – Это было очень давно.  
– Вергилий. – Мгновенно оказавшись рядом, Данте обнимает его и прижимает к себе.  
– Разве мы не торопимся в Фортуну? – тот обнимает его в ответ.  
– Не настолько. – Данте целует Вергилия, пока ещё невинно и быстро. – Раз уж девушки взяли разведку на себя.  
– Хорошо. – Вергилий тоже прикасается губами к губам Данте. – И я не поеду туда без тебя.  
– Спасибо. – Теперь Данте целует его по-настоящему.  
И наконец понимает: всё хорошо. До полного, безупречного довольства им не хватает только Ямато, а впереди ждут новые приключения и, возможно, даже неприятности, но дела уже обстоят по-настоящему хорошо.  
Он всё равно откладывает самые неприятные вопросы о прошлом на потом – теперь с ними можно не торопиться, ведь Вергилий никуда не денется.  
– Мне нужно убедиться, – шепчет Данте. – Что ты не собираешься исчезать.  
– Каким способом? – улыбается Вергилий.  
– Самым лучшим, конечно же. – Данте прижимается пахом к его паху, а потом, почти не отстраняясь, тянет за собой наверх, в спальню.  
И там, разумеется, получает все доказательства, какие ему нужны, а сам приносит Вергилию добровольную и бескровную жертву, обращаясь к нему с хвалой и мольбами.  
Засыпая в объятиях Вергилия, Данте делится своей мыслью:  
– Всё хорошо?..  
– Да, пожалуй, – соглашается Вергилий.  
– Мы найдём Ямато, – обещает Данте.  
– Почему я тебе верю? – спрашивает Вергилий.  
– Потому что я нашёл тебя, – бормочет Данте, уже проваливаясь в блаженное безмыслие.  
Впервые за много лет он смотрит спокойный и радостный сон о совсем раннем детстве, когда и мать, и отец были рядом, а Вергилий ещё не начал превращаться в заносчивого зануду.  
Заметив рядом с собой тень взрослого Вергилия, Данте тут же узнаёт его и улыбается.  
Теперь он счастлив даже во сне.

**Author's Note:**

> https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219035667.htm


End file.
